User blog:Charles12310/Story: How I Met My Friend Kenny
If you see me with my friend a lot of times, you were probably wondering how I had the my OC friend. Well, the story is finally here! Chapter 1: A Stranger Arrives I walked out in the cold night in my neighborhood. I looked up at the skylines of my city, hoping that someday, I might reach the top. I looked at the tall mountains, taller than anything else in the world. Tomorrow I will be going to an arcade with some of my friends. As I walked along an empty sidewalk, hoping I would reach home, I saw a car parked next to the garage of my two story house. I wondered who the new visitor is, but then the car backed up and drove away. I have always wondered who would visit my house. My friends do, but I never, ever had a best friend. But I hope I do have a best friend, someday... Chapter 2: Arcade Madness I went out of my house that sunny morning. I got into my new Honda I bought last week. I have cleaned it almost every day since last week. I set out to drive to the Downtown City. The skylines lit up in the sky. Many people were driving around the towns. There, was the large arcade where my friends would be at. But first, I had to pick them up. I started out to Randy's house, and then William's house, and then finally, Abigail's house. The three played an I Spy Game while I listened to some music on the radio. I accessed the GPS map on the touch screen panel of my car, and set it to the arcade. Soon, we parked at the building, just in time after it was open. We were the first ones there. We had our breakfast at the café, which was inside the arcade, where we had waffles and cereal. They tasted so good. More cars began to arrive. I noticed one of them was the one that arrived at my house last night while walking home from a store. I continued to eat, and then after we finished we went to play a shooting game there. Then we took turns playing pinball. It was lots of fun. We took our turns at the bowling ball section too. Only a few people were there. The tickets were expensive, but thanks to a payment from my bank, I got rich. I share the money with Randy and Abigail and William. Then, we had a discussion. Here's how it went: *Charles: Yesterday somebody was parked next to the garage of my house. I tried to investigate what it was, but it disappeared. *Abigail: Would you describe it for us? *Charles: It was a black Mercedes-Benz. In fact, the same car is in the parking lot of this arcade! It had the same license plate! *William: Is someone trying to stalk you for something? *Charles: Yep. I have a feeling I am being watched. *Randy: Well, guess what? I went to the mall and the same car was there! I ate at a resturaunt and the car was there too! *Abigail: Is somebody trying to stalk us? *Charles: We must find out who did this! *Voice: Perhaps I can help you all with that situation, people... Chapter 3: There We Meet A person was standing by Randy, who turned his head around in surprised, and said, "What are you doing here?" The stranger replied: "I know what you are talking about. The owner of that Mercedes-Benz has been around town a lot. I have been tracking it to see what it is up to." "We don't know whether to help you or not," I said. *Voice:Perhaps I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kenny McMadison. I have recently moved here in the city. And you? *Charles: Charles Marshall. *Abigail: Abigail Jackson. *William: William N. Simpson. *Randy: Richard Atkins, but call me Randy. *Kenny: Alright then. *Charles: Wait, I see someone going to the Mercedes! Chapter 4: Investigation A guy was walking over to the car, and was about to open the door, when suddenly, Kenny grabbed him in the arm outside. *Guy: What do you want, outsider? *Kenny: I'm no outsider! I just wanted to know why you stalked my friends? *Guy: STALK? Stalk who? *Kenny: You stalked Charles, Abigail, William, and Randy! *Guy: Oh really? Do you know where I was? *Kenny: Where you at the Simon Street, where Charles lives? *Guy: Yes. I was visiting a house nearby. There was no other space. *Kenny: Oh really? I apologize. These people thought you were stalking them. *Guy: Well, I should also be aware is somebody's stalking me! I have to go. Good-bye! Kenny went back to the arcade, where they were playing another shooting game. *Kenny: Good news. that guy wasn't stalking you. It was a coincidence. *Charles: Thank goodness Kenny! You are the best! hugs Kenny. *Kenny: WOAH! Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and Kenny fall to the floor with blood pouring all over the carpets... Chapter 5: END "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" said Randy. I began to facepalm. I did not know who killed him. Many cops came to the arcade investigating the scene. Appearently, nothing was caught on camera, except a hooded person with a gun, peeking inside. Everybody denied the murder. We decided to drag the body back to my house to see what has happened. Well, guess what? GOOD NEWS! He wasn't murdered. He woke up, and asked us what had happened. We told him somebody tried to kill him. I spreaded the news saying it was an assault, not a murder. And to that day, I became best friends with Kenny. Everything was a perfect day... Questions *Who was Kenny based on? *Did the so-called "murder" reference anything? *When did you think this happened? *How would you react if a real life person named Kenny died? Would you shout "Somebody killed Kenny"? *What were the options that Kenny could be based on? *What was the truth? Category:Blog posts